


Unexpected Guest

by Luniana



Series: Imagine ClintCoulson Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luniana/pseuds/Luniana
Summary: Prompt: Phil is house-sitting while his friend Nick is working abroad. All is going well, only that Nick forgot to mention about his other friend who has the keys and permission to crash out without a notice - and who doesn't know there is someone in the house.





	

Nick Fury owned a beautiful two-storey on a two acre lot just a few minutes off a main artery into the city. He could see his neighbours, maybe wave to them if they too were on their front or back porch, but he didn’t have to worry about noise or clutter. He was very, very proud of that house.

This is why, when Nick Fury was traveling overseas to pitch his company’s services, Phil Coulson house-sat for him. Under normal circumstances Phil might be insulted at this extra bit of domestic responsibility. He was VP in charge of HR and recruitment. In the office, he was known as a bit of a hard-ass, but one that was willing to listen to reason. He worked hard, hired only the best, and made sure Nick’s people were trusted and admired on all continents. He was not someone’s house-sitter.

However, Phil Coulson also worked very, very hard to uphold his reputation, and this involved a lot of late nights, a lot of long flights, and a lot of Skype calls overseas at odd hours to check in, and check out new people. Nick Fury had two saunas, a dry one and a wet one, as well as a small hot tub. His guest room had a king-size bed and his fridge and freezer were perpetually full. It didn’t look like a mansion from outside, but it sure as hell felt like one from the inside. And if there’s something Phil is not going to turn down, it was two weeks of free access to all of Nick’s home’s amenities. It was like a stay-cation, only he had to work during the day.

He was four days into another two-week stint of house-sitting when Phil pulled into the drive and found the windows glowing with lights from the kitchen. Phil frowned, trying to remember if he’d left the lights on that day, but as he pulled closer, he saw movement inside. Scanning the area, he didn’t see any vehicles parked in the driveway. Flipping the lights on his car off, Phil pulled up to the farthest side of the garage so whoever was inside wouldn’t see him coming. He left his jacket and his briefcase in the car, taking only his keys and his Smith & Wesson pistol.

Phil let himself into the garage, scanning the darkness and finding only Fury’s SUV. Holding his gun safely at his side, he slipped to the backdoor and let himself into the mud room.

The lights in the kitchen were on and somewhere, Phil could hear a radio playing. He heard someone puttering around and smelled something delicious cooking. He stepped lightly as he made his way carefully into the kitchen.

A man stood at the stove, back to Phil, hips swaying to the beat emanating from a cellphone propped up on the counter top. The way the stranger’s impressive shoulders were moving Phil guessed he was stirring a pot of whatever was making that amazing smell on the stove in front of him. The grey t-shirt he wore pulled at the shoulders and showed off an impressive pair of arms. His pants looked army issue, dark camo with huge pockets. His blond hair was trimmed nicely, slightly spiky at the top. Phil couldn’t help but give himself an extra moment to admire the view before finally speaking. “Don’t move.”

The man froze, shoulders hunching just slightly.

“Hands where I can see them.”

The man very carefully lifted his hands, one of them still holding a wooden spoon that looked like it had been stirring tomato sauce.

“Turn around.” Phil instructed. “Very. Slowly.”

The man turned to face him, meeting Phil’s gaze with eyes that were at once gold and blue and very unimpressed at having someone holding him at gunpoint. Phil opened his mouth to ask the man to identify himself when the stranger tipped the spoon just slightly at him and said, “Phil Coulson.”

Phil blinked, trying to figure out who would both know who he was and have unlimited access to Nick’s house when it hit him. “Clint Barton. Nick was your superior officer.”

“Bingo.” The spoon pointed at him again. “Nick never told you he gave me a key.”

Phil finally let the gun drop, letting his body relax. “Nick never told me he gave you a key.” He agreed. “Though I doubt many burglars stop to make dinner while they’re stealing things.”

Barton grinned as he let his hands drop, an expression that transformed his face, made him look younger and more approachable. “You hungry? I made lots so I wouldn’t have to cook for a couple days.”

Phil chuckled. “Are you sure you want to invite the man who just pulled a gun on you to dinner?”

“What can I say? I’ve got a competence kink.” Barton winked before turning back to the stove to check on his sauce. “Give me five minutes and it’ll be ready.”

Phil couldn’t help the blush at the blatant flirtation, thankful that the other man had turned away. “I’ll go get my stuff out of my car. I sort of came in here in a hurry.”

“Yeah, you do what you need to.” Clint glanced over his shoulder in what Phil could only describe to himself as a sultry way before turning away again.

Phil went back out through the garage to grab his briefcase and put his gun away feeling a strange combination of amusement, disbelief and antsy anticipation. Barton was flirting with him, right? He wasn’t just reading into things. He stopped just short of entering the house again.

_Well,_ he thought to himself. _Only one way to find out._

Barton was setting the table when he stepped in. A steaming pot was set in the middle of the table on a trivet next to a small pile of what looked and smelled like fresh garlic bread.

“Dinner’s served.” The blond smiled at him again, indicating the set table before heading to the sink to dump a colander full of spaghetti noodles into a bowl.

“Did I mention that everything smells amazing?” Phil pulled out a chair for himself and loosened his tie as Barton set the bowl of noodles on the table.

“Why, thank you. Can I grab you a beer?”

“Sure, an IPA, please.”

Phil couldn’t help but watch while Clint turned away to the fridge to collect a pair of beer bottles. The blond man popped open the bottles on the counter top and turned back. “Don’t wait for me, dig in,” he announced as he set down the beers.

Accepting the invitation, Phil dished himself out some pasta and sauce. “So what brings you into town? Last Nick mentioned, you were contracting in the Middle East somewhere.”

Clint dropped into a chair and filled his own plate. “Yeah, I quit a few weeks back.” He paused to consider his words carefully. “The atmosphere wasn’t good. Thought I’d see if I could find something better state-side.”

Phil nodded, acknowledging silently that he wouldn’t pry. He was former military himself, as Clint had likely heard from Nick, and there were many ways that ‘bad atmosphere’ could manifest. “What kind of thing are you looking for?”

Phil knew Nick had been trying to recruit Clint to Shield Security since he’d started the business. Nick had very rare praise for the other man and to Phil that meant a lot. However, Phil also knew that Clint had yet to be hired, which meant the blond in front of him likely wasn’t going to be interested in whatever Phil could offer him, job wise.

“Oh, you know.” Clint got that grin on his lips again. “Maybe something casual that could grow into something more.”

Phil couldn’t help but return the grin. “You know? I might be able to help you with that.”

Clint’s grin grew. “Oh yeah?”

Phil nodded, smirking. “Yeah.”

They finished out the meal speaking companionably about things like the local collection of sports teams and which were better to follow than others. Clint missed very few opportunities to slide innuendoes into the conversation and looked more than pleased when Phil managed a couple of his own.

Phil was the first to stand, taking not only his empty plate, but Clint’s to the sink as well. Clint put up a token protest, which Phil firmly squashed as the other man had made dinner. He did, however, pass Clint a drying cloth so they could be done the chore that much faster.

“So, I was wondering.” Clint spoke up as Phil put the last of the leftovers into the fridge and turned to face him with a curious expression. “Did you want to help me figure out how to heat up the hot tub?”

Phil stepped carefully into Clint’s space, never breaking eye contact, before pulling the other man into a long and languid kiss. “I’d like that.” He was pleased to finally see a matching blush on Clint’s beautiful features. “Very much.”


End file.
